prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
EZ Money
Jason Broyles is an American retired professional wrestler. He is best known for his stint in Extreme Championship Wrestling under the ring name EZ Money. He also wrestled for World Championship Wrestling in its final month of operation under the ring name Jason Jett. Professional wrestling career Extreme Championship Wrestling (2000–2001) Broyles made his professional wrestling debut in 1990 after training himself. After working on the independent circuit for years, he made his Extreme Championship Wrestling debut on June 2, 2000 under the ring name Steve Skyfire in a losing effort to Chilly Willy. Eight days later, Broyles made his televised debut for ECW as EZ Money in a losing effort to Kid Kash. After wrestling in singles matches to mixed results over the next few weeks, Money formed an alliance with Chris Hamrick. After Hamrick helped Money defeat Julio Fantastico, with whom he had a brief feud, Fantastico joined Money and Hamrick after being unable to defeat them. Fantastico then renamed himself Julio Dinero and the stable became known as Hot Commodity. Hot Commodity was rather unsuccessful, however, as they only won two matches together. Despite this, Money and Dinero were granted a title match against then-World Tag Team Champions Danny Doring and Roadkill on January 7, 2001 at ECW's final pay-per-view Guilty as Charged, which they lost. Money and Dinero received a rematch for the title five days later, but were again defeated. Hot Commodity stayed together until ECW declared bankruptcy in 2001 and was subsequently shut down. World Championship Wrestling and World Wrestling Federation (2001–2002) After ECW declared bankruptcy, Broyles soon started working for World Championship Wrestling. He made his debut for WCW on March 5 episode of Thunder as Jason B, where he and Scotty O lost to 3 Count (Shannon Moore and Evan Karagias) in the quarterfinals of a tournament to determine the promotion's first Cruiserweight Tag Team Champions. The following week on Thunder, Broyles was renamed to Jason Jett and defeated Alex Wright. On March 18 at WCW's final pay-per-view Greed, Jett defeated Kwee Wee. The following night on Nitro, Jett defeated Disqo. On the March 22 episode of Thunder, Jett defeated fellow ECW alumnus Cash in the latter's debut for WCW. Broyles remained with WCW until it was purchased by the World Wrestling Federation in late March, earning the distinction of being the only man to wrestle at the final shows for both ECW and WCW. After his contract was picked up by the WWF, he was sent to the Heartland Wrestling Association, one of their development territories. While in the HWA, Broyles won the promotion's Heavyweight Championship twice before being released from his contract in 2002. Independent circuit and retirement (2002–2003, 2007, 2011) After being released from his WWF contract, Broyles he made a few appearances in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Ring of Honor and the Frontier Wrestling Alliance under his EZ Money ring name before retiring in 2003. After retiring, he began working as a tailor for wrestlers, designing attire such as boots and trunks. On January 27, 2007, Broyles, as EZ Money, wrestled his first match in nearly four years as he defeated The Brother Grimm at Championship Wrestling Alliance's House Party event. On February 17, Money defeated Mathias Grimm at the CWA's Snowed The F Out event. On July 28, Money made his final appearance for the CWA as he won a four-way match against Chase Owens, Greg Rocker, and O-Dog. After another hiatus, Broyles, as Skyfire, lost to Matthew Pace on the October 29, 2011 tapings of New Horizon Pro Wrestling's internet show. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As EZ Money' ***''Cha-Ching'' **'As Jason Jett' ***''Crash Landing'' *'Signature moves' **'As EZ Money' ***''Elektric Dream'' (Twisting vertical suplex) ***''EZ Driver'' ***Inverted crucifix powerbomb ***Moonsault ***''Money Bag'' (Reverse piledriver hold transitioned into an inverted double underhook facebuster) ***''Money Clip'' (Springboard somersault clothesline) ***''Money in the Bank'' **'As Jason Jett' ***''Afterburner'' (Slingshot somersault clothesline) ***Back to belly piledriver ***Diving crossbody ***Diving leg drop ***Dropkick ***Hip toss transitioned into a powerbomb ***Kneeling piledriver ***Northern Lights suplex ***''Pendulum of Pain'' ***''Shockwave'' (Handspring back elbow) ***Sitout powerbomb ***Springboard DDT ***Standing moonsault *'Managers' **Cyrus **Julio Dinero **Elektra **Chris Hamrick *'Entrance themes' **"Down on Me" by Jackyl (ECW / ROH) **"For the Love of Money" / "Down on Me" mix by The O'Jays / Jackyl (ECW) *'Wrestlers trained by Broyles' **Alyx Winters Championships and accomplishments *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'164' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2002 *'Southern States Wrestling' **SSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links *EZ Money Profile on CAGEMATCH Category:American wrestlers Category:1970 births Category:1990 debuts Category:2003 retirements Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers